


My Only Comfort in Life and in Death

by kiraeth



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Character Death, Pregnancy, this one is a lot happier than the other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraeth/pseuds/kiraeth
Summary: With the death of her father, and the birth of her first child, Elizabeth finds peace.





	My Only Comfort in Life and in Death

It wasn’t often the entire Bennet Family was met at Pemberley for a visit, even for a few days. Elizabeth normally made way to her family’s home, be it on her own or with her husband in tow, and she frequented about once a month or every other, if perhaps weather was fearsome. But if visits were to be made, they were of course discussed prior, however this time was different. 

It was a cold, windy morning in Debryshire, the sky was threatening snow, but the appearance was yet to be made. Elizabeth was asleep next to her husband, her head rested upon his shoulder and hand placed upon his chest, breathing lightly. Mr. Darcy was also asleep, his chin rested above his wife’s head, his hand holding atop hers on his chest. The world was quiet around them and despite the world being consumed by zombies, for a moment everything seemed to be at peace. Peace, however, was never meant to last, so it seemed. 

“Mrs. Darcy!” a shrill voice rang through the door to the chambers, immediately causing Elizabeth to rise, eyes snapping open at the mention of her title. William stirred beside her, eyes opening slowly to look to his wife, confusion crossing his features, “Mrs. Darcy! Are you decent? I do believe it’s urgent!” 

Mrs. Reynolds continually knocked on the door. Elizabeth shot her husband a worried look, as he seemed to get more baring on being back in the world, as his wife shifted to stand, not bothering to dress before heading to the door, pulling it open enough to see the woman, “Mrs. Reynolds, whatever is the matter?”

The woman was shifting, dare she say uncomfortably, as she stood, “Mrs, your mother is here, and I do believe you must come immediately.” Elizabeth’s face dropped as she turned to look at Mr. Darcy, who was now standing, watching her intently. 

Elizabeth slipped through the door, her bare feet patting against the ground with each step as she ran to the main room, still dawning her nightgown and her hair unbrushed. She pushed open the door, and immediately her eyes were met with her mother, and all her sisters, except for her beloved Jane. 

Her sisters were all sat on one couch, eyes to the ground. Even Lydia didn’t seem her usual self, instead her silence spoke the loudest. Her mother was sat opposite, with Mary beside her, hugging her, as Mrs. Bennet was completely unhinged, crying and howling. She was lazily dressed, and her face was stained red, with puffy eyes. 

All eyes looked towards her as the door opened, but no words were spoken until Elizabeth cut through the silence, “Is it papa?” He wasn’t present. It didn’t take a lot for her to put two and two together. Suddenly there was a pit in her stomach, and she felt very hot. Once again, no one spoke, but her mother began crying more hysterically at the mention. 

Suddenly, she felt a presence right behind her, which she was grateful, for she felt she may faint.  
“It happened last night. Papa passed in his sleep. We felt a letter would not reach you fast enough.” Mary was the only one to speak. Even despite none of her sisters crying, anymore, Mary seemed the most put together, but she would always put on a strong face. 

“Does Jane know?” Was all Elizabeth could get out, her husband’s hand finding her own to offer comfort. 

“She does not. Not yet. We didn’t wish to intrude but felt we would be better here until the funeral. The house feels of death.” Elizabeth nodded, finding it hard to speak. Jane didn’t even know yet. 

Her eyes wandered to the ground, her husband shifting behind her, “Mrs. Reynolds, please call for the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Bingley, and inform them it is urgent.” The woman nodded and immediately walked off, “You are welcome to stay as long as you see fit, but I must ask, where is… Mr. Bennet?” 

Once again, the mention of her late husband set Mrs. Bennet off, her cries coming faster and louder, her breathing uneven and fast. Lizzy feared she may have an attack if she didn’t settle. She looked to her husband, before gently pulling away to go and sit beside her grieving mother, arms wrapping around her and burying her face in her shoulder. 

“The coroner received him last night, just a short time after. I ran all the way into town to fetch him.” Mary replied to the master of the house, and he nodded in response. Moments later, Mrs. Reynolds returned and let them know that they had been sent for. 

The group sat in silence for a long time, the only sounds being the cries of Mrs. Bennet and the off time one of the younger girls would sniffle. 

In the time it took for Jane and her husband to arrive, no one had moved. Even Mr. Darcy hadn’t moved far from the door, as it was flung open and Mr. and Mrs. Bingley stepped inside. Without a second thought, Jane ran to her mother, falling to her knees in front of her, “Mother, I…” Her eyes filled with tears, but it was obvious she was trying her best to keep them at bay. “Elizabeth, I… Papa?” Elizabeth nodded to her sister, and Jane could not help the tears any longer as they streamed down her face. “Mama, I’m sorry…” She hugged her mother, and Mrs. Bennet held her. 

Elizabeth stood to make room for her sister to have her time with their mother, walking to Lydia and Kitty, taking a seat on the floor ahead of them, and taking each of their hands into her own. They were sobbing, silently, which seemed to be the opposite of their normal personalities. It broke Mrs. Darcy’s heart. “Eliza, do you believe papa is alright?” Lydia spoke, her bottom lip quivering heavily with each word. 

“Yes, Eliza, please tell me he is in a better place…” Kitty begged. Elizabeth nodded, leaning up to collect them both in a hug, pulling them to the ground with her. 

“Of course… Of course, he is in a better place. He is still with us, though. He won’t leave.” Elizabeth looked to the gentleman of the room; whose eyes were trained on her. She shook her head, just holding her sisters. Pain was all Elizabeth could feel at that moment, but she knew she had to be the one to keep it together… Despite the pain was feeling, she had to keep herself calm. If not for herself, for her…

The Bennet’s and the Bingley’s stayed. There were plenty of spare rooms to be occupied, so it made no difference to the Darcy’s. After she made sure her sisters and mothers were well and asleep, she went to where Jane would be staying. She knew that she would be alone in her room as her husband and brother were away in Darcy’s study for the time being. 

Elizabeth knocked lightly on the door, and a stifled sob was heard within the room. Elizabeth opened the door, not bothering to wait to be let in, and her eyes fell on Jane, who was getting up from her seat at the window, tears streaming along her beautiful face. “Lizzy…” The two met in the middle of the room with a hug, Jane beginning to sob in the comfort of her sister’s arms. “I wish… I could… have… said goodbye to… papa…” She whispered between hiccupped sobs. Elizabeth nodded; her chin rested on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“He is here, fret not… He knows the love you have for him, dear Jane. But he is always here.” Elizabeth pulled back to look at her sister in the face, placing both her hands on either cheek, “I know it will not make you feel better as he is not presently here, but papa lived a long and fulfilling life, and he would not wish for you be crying.” Jane nodded, as Elizabeth wiped away her tears. 

“I don’t understand how you can always be so strong, Eliza. I’m the eldest and yet you seem to be holding this family afloat.” She let out a sad laugh, shaking her head. 

“I wish for nothing more than to cry, but I do believe that, not only for myself, that if I do it will consume me. I don’t wish to put my body through more stress as well at this given time.” This confused Jane, who tilted her head at her sister. 

“Given time?” Jane whispered. 

“If I share something with you, you must not speak word. Do you promise?” She was met with a nod. Elizabeth glanced around at the open door to ensure they were alone, before turning back to her sister, a small smile dancing on her lips, “Dear Jane… I found out yesterday that I am… expecting.”

Janes jaw dropped as she gazed at her sister, but as she went to speak, they were interrupted with a knock, both girls spinning around to see both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley standing there, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Bingley stated, but Eliza shook her head. 

“Nonsense, I am in your room. You did nothing of the sort.” She turned to her sister, to hug her and press a kiss to her cheek before making her way to the door, “Good night, Charles.” They smiled at each of a moment, as he returned the words. She stepped passed her husband and made her way down the hall. 

She could sense him following directly after her, catching up to her as they reached their bedchambers, “Elizabeth—” She turned to him, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest. “Darling, I’m here.” She nodded against him, breathing hard, but she would not allow herself to cry. With a swift movement, he picked up his wife in his arms and carried her into their room, closing the door silently behind them. 

TWO WEEKS LATER

The funeral had been quick and quaint, just as she feel her father would have liked. They said their goodbyes, and he was gone forever. However, Elizabeth felt no closure. 

It took no time for things to get back to how they had been before, except the Bennet’s continued to stay with the Darcy household. The matter of inheritance continually came up, however Parson Collins made no move to remove them from their home, as long as they continued an amiable relationship. For once, and perhaps the only time in his life, he seemed to be acting reasonably. The Bennet family seemed more comfortably at Pemberley, and if Elizabeth was being honest, she preferred it if they said a little longer. They would have the rest of their lives to be at their own home.

Snow had finally begun to fall, just after Mr. Bennet had been buried. Elizabeth was stuck staring out the window, as her sisters cleaned their weapons behind her. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley, although didn’t remain in the home, visited often and today was no exception. Jane was sitting beside her mother rather than working of her weapons, who was knitting. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were sitting at a near table, discussing something that Elizabeth didn’t bother to listen in on.

Lydia huffed as she evidentially grew bored, looking over at her sister, who was sat beside the window. Propping her musket to the side, she jumped up and sauntered over to her, “Eliza, would you like to spar?” Mrs. Darcy glanced over at her youngest sister, raising a brow, “Don’t tell me you’re scared?” Her tone was mocking, but Elizabeth would never let that get to her. 

Standing up and fixing her dress, Elizabeth shook her head, “Not today, Lydia. I’m not feeling very well.” She stated, tapping her sister on the nose as she moved to go sit with Jane, but was stopped by her sister grasping her wrist. 

“Lizzy, you’ve nearly been on deaths door ill before and still sparred with me!” She whined, not letting the subject go quietly. Once more, Elizabeth shook her head. 

“I don’t feel good, Lydia, please drop it.” 

“Right after Bella Baker got bit, she sparred with me! And yet you feel a little light headed and you won’t?” Lydia stomped her foot and crossed her arms, making Elizabeth roll her eyes. 

“I am not light headed, I am very nauseous.” She stated, matter-a-factly, trying to pull her hand free, and only after a moment did Lydia release her. The conversation had gotten the attention of everyone present, but they did not silence from their own doings. The only one who seemed more intent on the conversation was Mr. Darcy, who could sense his wife’s annoyance. 

“Well, I just won’t hit your… stomach, then…” Lydia spoke confidently but towards the end of her sentence, realization hit her. She gasped loudly, her hand pressing to cover her lips before dropping as she yelled out, “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” 

Silence. Dead silence filled the room. 

Elizabeth’s jaw dropped as she stared at her sister, feeling everyone’s eyes on her. She heard Mr. Darcy pull his chair back to stand, and without hesitation, she spun on her feet and darted for the door. Mr. Darcy seemed almost in trance as he looked at the spot his wife had just been standing, Lydia hopping over to her mother, “I’m right, aren’t I?” Mrs. Bennet simply responded by swatting the girl on the back of the head, “Ouch!”

“Stupid girl!” 

Mr. Darcy ran after his wife, glancing around for an indication of which way she had gone before darting down towards the main door. He found it a sliver open. Sparing only a few moments to grab his coat and Elizabeth’s cloak, he stepped out into the fresh snow, following quickly after the tracks his wife had made in the snow. 

It didn’t take him long to find her. She was sat beneath a tree nearest the ice-covered water, arms wrapped around herself as she stared out at the cold. She could sense him nearing, but she suddenly felt ashamed to look towards him. She moved to stand up, but he was there in an instance, helping her up, “Elizabeth—” He started, but she stopped him. 

“I’m sorry.” She spoke, her teeth chattering from the cold. He shook his head lightly, offering a small smile as he wrapped her cloak around her form and pulling her close, “I was going to tell you that morning, but ever since then I felt there hasn’t been a proper moment. I feel like since Papa left, that my life has been on hold.” 

“Elizabeth, you need not apologize. Not for anything.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She wrapped her arms back around him, savoring the warmth he was giving off. “We’re going to have a baby…” He was grinning, she could tell by the way his words sounded. 

She pulled away enough to look up at him, her nose red from the cold, “We’re going to have a baby.” She repeated, and with a quick movement, he spun her around, causing an eruption of laughter from the lady. 

Setting her down on her feet, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before pulling back, “Let’s get you back into the house. Frozen enough, you’ll become prime Zombie bait.” He lifted her up into his arms, as he loved to do and carried her back into the house.

Months passed, and Elizabeth continued to grow with each passing day. She hated having to retire her blade, even for a few months, but relished in the fact that she would be a mother. She filled her time with reading books, and she even tried some drawing. She wasn’t very good, but she figured now would be the best time to try something new. She took small walks here and there, always accompanied by her husband, but towards the end of the pregnancy, she was forced into bed rest by her doctor. 

Mr. Darcy doted on her, even more than before the pregnancy. He spent nearly every moment with her near, and if did have to leave the home, it was for no more than an hour. If he had to have discussions about the war, he was only ever a room away from Mrs. Darcy. 

On this night, Elizabeth had been allowed to leave her bedroom to sit in the library with her sister Jane, while Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley spoke about strategy in the next few rooms over. The girls were speaking about the baby, what names they think would fit for either sex, or perhaps what the baby would look like. It seemed as if on cue the baby knew its presence was being requested, as a sharp, sudden pain ripped through Mrs. Darcy. She gasped and she leaned forward, shaking her head, as Jane moved to place her hand gently on Elizabeth’s shoulder, “Eliza, are you alright? Is it the baby?” Another pain, and then another.

“I do believe so. I believe it is coming.” Jane shot up and ran into the next room, not even bothering to knock as she stared at the two very surprised men.

“I believe Elizabeth is going into labor.” Darcy and Bingley jumped up from their seats, William quickly walking past his sister, into the study, “I’m going to fetch the doctor!” Jane called, as William entered the room to see Elizabeth kneeled on the ground, facing the seat, hands firmly pressed about the leather. 

William dropped down beside her, hand pressing against her lower back, “Lizzy, are you alright? Jane is getting the doctor.” The woman leaned her head back, eyes closed as pained rippled through her continually. 

“I’m going to take you to the room.” He told her before taking the heavily pregnant woman in his arms and carrying her up to their bedchambers, laying her gently on the bed. She grasped his hand, breathing hard, “Lizzy, I’m here. The doctor coming. Just keep breathing.” She let out deep breath after deep breath, until the doctor finally arrived. 

Jane followed in tow as the physician moved to stand by Elizabeth, feeling her forehead before looking towards the gentleman, “If you’d please.” He motioned towards the door, and after great hesitation, did Darcy follow Bingley out. 

It was hours of hearing his wife yelling out, and then finally… silence. William stood at the sound of this, his heart racing in his chest, feeling like he was faint, until finally, a cry rang out. Hot tears worked at his eyes, as without question, he opened the door and walked over to his wife, who had her eyes closed. He grasped her hand, pressing kiss after kiss to her knuckles, causing her to turn to her beloved. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead, to her cheek, her nose and then finally lips, hanging onto her hand as if his life depended on it. 

“Mrs. Darcy, you’ve delivered a healthy baby boy.” Jane was holding the bundle, walking over and carefully placing the newborn into Elizabeth’s arms. She instantly started crying, and Mr. Darcy joined her, both parents looking at their perfect baby boy. 

“Oh, he’s so beautiful.” Darcy spoke, pressing another kiss to his wife’s forehead. Both parties were breathing heavily, Elizabeth looking over the bundle carefully. 

“What will we name him?” She asked, looking up at her husband, hot tears still streaming down her face. 

“Well, Mrs. Darcy, I was thinking we could perhaps call him James?” This only made Elizabeth cry harder, and for a moment, he thought he had upset her. She looked back to the baby, who was asleep in her arms. 

“After Papa?” There was silence for a moment, both Jane and Darcy staring at Elizabeth in curiosity, before she nodded, looking to her husband, letting out a shaky breath, “I would love nothing more.” Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against hers, both new parents smiling. 

Perhaps peace was meant to last, since both death and life carried the word tirelessly.


End file.
